


Auto Erotic Assimilation

by shakespearesque



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Maybe a little dubcon, PWP, Voyeurism, a young Rick appears, boobies, fake time travel to UnityLand, rick has a lingerie thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespearesque/pseuds/shakespearesque
Summary: Rick and Unity have sex and they make Morty watch.





	

Unity had always had great tits. That was the first thing Rick noticed about them when they met, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that flipping through Victoria’s Secret catalogues or whatever still often brought them to mind. How would Unity look in that teeny-tiny pale pink bikini? (Not even a question.) The frilly lacy panties? God, he would actually really love to see those on literally any one of Unity’s bodies. Rick missed them a lot, but he missed them especially when he thought about lingerie. That was what was happening when Rick walked with Morty through a department store (looking for a vacuum, okay, like one to clean up science stuff with) and they passed by a particularly delightful section of mesh bras.

Rick reached out to feel the fabric of a see-through black one with flowers where the nipples would be and Morty raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?” Rick asked, affronted.

“Can we just get through this section, Rick,” Morty said, and Rick noticed the blush that was beginning to color Morty’s neck and cheeks. 

“You embarrassed, Morty?” Rick laughed. He picked up the bra. “It’s j—it’s just a bra. Nothing to worry about.”

Morty frowned. “A bra that neither of us, you know, need,” he said. He tried to wrest it from Rick’s grasp and put it back on the rack but Rick held it high above his head.

“I’m buying it,” Rick said.

“For—for what?!”

Rick grinned and started walking toward the lingerie cashier. Morty stayed behind, but watched as Rick purchased the bra and had it wrapped up nicely in pink tissue paper and put into a shopping bag. He groaned. Rick strutted back to him with a somewhat menacing smile on his face.

“What the hell? Why did—what are you going to do with it?” Morty almost wailed. 

“Patience, Morty,” Rick said, shooting a portal into the air. He dragged Morty into it.

 

***

 

“Wh-where are we?” Morty asked, looking around the busy sidewalk on which they stood. They were on an alien planet of some sort, that much was obvious from the blue-skinned organisms walking around them. But it seemed weird—an alien planet that was almost…behind. Like, technologically not on a normal alien level. Like they were on a human level. 

“Morty,” Rick said, really drawing it out, smiling a self-satisfied smile. “Perhaps the correct question is: when are we?”

“Geez,” Morty said. “Geez, Rick, did we, uh, did we time travel?”

Rick’s eyes narrowed. “No, Morty. That’s stupid.”

Morty spread his hands wide. “Then what did we do,” he asked flatly.

“Don’t, ah—don’t worry about it, Morty. We’re here, that’s all that matters. Now let’s go!” Rick started forward, and Morty noticed that he still held the bag with the bra in it. 

“Does that—does the bra have something to do with this?” Morty asked as they went toward a building that looked like a fake 50s diner you’d see in a touristy American town. 

Rick hummed something that sounded suspiciously like “Get Schwifty” and Morty followed him into the diner. 

Morty saw it right away—Unity, the body that greeted them on Unity’s planet (the one with the really nice breasts) sat at the counter, drinking a milkshake or something, and next to them was Rick, young Rick, young enough to not even be a father yet, much less a grandfather, with hair swooped back into a suave pompadour thing and a soda bottle hooked between two fingers of a hand, lanky legs forming crazy angles with the ground/his body/the bar.

Morty glared at his old Rick. “Y-y-you said we didn’t time travel!”

“Geez, Morty, we didn’t. It’s called sidestepping, okay, Morty? We went to a u—UEGHniverse that’s behind us in time, kind of like if we went to a really far away star from Earth we’d sort of be going into the future. You don’t have to understand it, okay? Look how hot Unity is!” He gestured at himself and Unity.

“Sure, they’re hot, but is that what we’re here for? To make me—to show me young Unity?”

Rick grinned. “Not exactly.”

“Rick, what happens if you interfere with this timeline? I know it’s a different u—universe or whatever but—”

Rick twirled the gift bag around his finger. “It’s fine, Morty.” He sauntered over to young Rick and Unity. Morty stayed behind to watch in mild agony.

“Unity,” Rick said grandly. Unity looked confused. Young Rick looked angry as he swiveled around on his bar stool.

“Are you a fucking Rick?” young Rick asked, and old Rick laughed.

“Oh my,” Unity said.

“I think we may have met,” Rick said to Unity. “What do you think, Un? I’m like the opposite of a hive mind. I’ve got a zillion of the same bodies and they’re all kinda different.”

“Oh,” Unity said, and blushed.

“Ha ha!” Rick laughed. “I know what you’re thinking. But the dicks are all pretty much the same. I meant the brains. The minds, or whatever.”

Young Rick glared at Rick and put a protective hand on the small of Unity’s back. “Don’t listen to him, Unity. He gives Ricks a bad name.”

“YEUGHou don’t know me!” Rick said. 

“Know you?” Young Rick said. “I am you!”

Morty stomped one foot on the ground, feeling useless and out of place.

“If you’re me, then what am I thinking?” Rick asked, eyebrow raised threateningly.

“This is ridiculous, guys,” Unity said. They grinned. “There are enough of me for two Ricks.”

Young Rick laughed bitterly. “Disgusting. I don’t share.”

Old Rick smiled. “Perfect. Unity, would you come with me?” Rick twirled the shopping bag on his finger and held out a hand toward Unity gallantly.

Unity looked back and forth between Young and Old Rick. “I—?” 

Young Rick pleaded with his eyes. Old Rick waggled his eyebrow enticingly. “Okay,” Unity sighed, and slid off the bar stool, taking Rick’s hand. “Sorry, Rick,” they said to Young Rick. 

“What the fuck?” Young Rick said, throwing his hands up in the air. “I thought we had somethin’, Un.”

“We do,” Old Rick said, smirking.

Unity shrugged. Rick led Unity out the door, remembering at the last second to shove the shopping bag into Morty’s hand and drag him out of the diner by the shirt as well. Morty groaned, thinking it could only get worse from here.

 

***

 

“Did you just come here to, like, fuck?” Unity asked conversationally as they walked down the street with Rick toward a house of Unity’s choosing. 

“I mean, pretty much,” Rick said. “Were you and that other guy going to get it on or what?”

“Yeah, probably,” Unity said. “We’re kind of dating. But he’ll get over it.”

“That’s what I’m talking ‘bout,” Rick said, nodding approvingly. “So where’re we going?”

“Here,” Unity said, grinning and opening the door of a purple brick walk-up. “Is he coming in?” They stopped on the stoop and gestured at Morty, who was standing on the stairs.

“Hm,” Rick said, and appraised Morty. “Yep. D’you mind?”

Unity shook their head. “It’s fine. Just checking. He’s cute.”

“He is,” Rick agreed, smirking at Morty. “Aren’t you, Morty?”

“Ohh,” Morty moaned. “Do I have to go in, Rick? Can’t I just give you the—this and hang out somewhere else?” He held out the bag but Rick didn’t take it. Morty was mildly interested at the prospect of watching Unity and Rick have sex, but he also was extremely repulsed by the thought of seeing Rick’s naked ass pounding away at anything. And he still felt weird about the bra.

“Are you a prude, Morty?” Unity almost purred. “Don’t you want to see porn in real life? I like to be watched, don’t you, Rick?”

Rick blinked a few times and when he opened his eyes they were dark. “Oh. Uh, yeah, um.” He bit his lip. The thought of Morty watching him and Unity made him a little nervous, but also, god. It, like, turned him on. He finally took the shopping bag back from Morty.

“Okay, then,” Unity said, and they all went inside the house. 

Immediately after they were through the door Rick grabbed Unity’s hips and pushed them against the wall. He kissed Unity a bit tentatively, and when Unity made a little sigh of pleasure Rick ground his hips into theirs and kissed deeper, feeling Unity’s firm but soft breasts against his chest. He shrugged off his lab coat and kissed Unity’s throat and to their ear and then pulled himself back into their body. 

“Mm,” Unity moaned. 

“Upstairs,” Rick murmured in their ear. He grabbed Morty by the collar and leaned down and murmured into his ear too. “Upstairs.”

Morty didn’t think there was anything else he could do. He was enjoying Unity’s sounds and even when Rick had whispered in his ear—mm. His dick twitched and he felt it thickening in his boxers.

All three of them went upstairs and Unity led Rick (who led Morty) into a bedroom. Unity looked meaningfully at Morty and then at a comfy-looking armchair that sat next to a desk and faced the bed. A little dazed, he went and sat in it, sliding down far and spreading his legs. 

Rick looked at him with dark, aroused eyes and bit his lip (probably reflexively, Morty thought, or?) and then kind of smirked and turned back to Unity. He backed them against the bed, running his hands up and down their sides and around their ass, and then lay them down. They pulled Rick on top of them and Rick ground his cock against their thigh. Unity bucked their hips up a little, trying to grind back.

Morty pushed a hand onto the hard line of his dick that strained against his jeans, watching while they humped against each other on the bed. Rick whispered something into Unity’s ear and they moaned quietly. “Geez,” Morty whined.

“How—what do you think, Morty?” Rick said throatily. He grinned at him and then started to unbutton Unity’s blouse. 

Morty sat up a little straighter. When he finally caught a glimpse of Unity’s breasts he couldn’t take his eyes off—the bra they were wearing was plain, but it barely concealed their nipples and Morty could see a bit of dark areola peeking out. He realized why Rick wanted to bring the bra to Unity.

“The bra,” Morty mumbled, kind of for Rick’s benefit, kind of on accident, and Rick sat up, fast. 

“Shit, Unity, I almost forgot.” Rick ripped the bra out of the tissue paper wrapping and tossed it at Unity. They held it up and smiled.

“Please, put it on,” Morty whispered from his chair, and Unity shrugged off their shirt and reached around to unclasp their bra, staring straight at Morty the whole time. They managed to get the mesh bra on without showing their whole tits to either Morty or Rick and Morty was a little mad, not going to lie, until he saw the bra on Unity.

The thin fabric stretched against the flesh of their breasts, and the flowers on the bra concealed the nipples even more tantalizingly than did Unity’s normal bra—a shadow around the petals was all that was visible. It didn’t have much support, so the curve of their underboob was deep and weighty and so soft-looking, Morty wanted to put his mouth on—

Rick grabbed Unity’s tits and kissed at the cleavage, pulled Unity’s skirt off and his own shirt and pants in a surprisingly smooth motion, and admired Unity’s body.

Unity wore black lace panties that matched the bra perfectly. “Fuck,” Rick murmured. 

Unity grinned and looked at Morty, who was the the moment reaching a hand past the waistband of his jeans and into his boxers. He moaned and squeezed his cock.

“Oh, that’s hot,” Unity said, smirking, and Rick looked at Morty and bit his lip again. 

“Mm,” he groaned into Unity’s ear, and reached down to their vulva, lightly scraping a fingernail over the crotch of their panties. He twisted a finger underneath the thin fabric of their thong and rubbed down and then upward, feeling how wet Unity was and dragging the slickness up to their clit. They wiggled into the bed and made a delicious sound of pleasure.

“I really want my cock in you,” Rick whispered in Unity’s ear. They immediately reached down and slid off their panties. 

“You like the bra?” Unity asked, and Rick nodded. 

“I really do, but, I’m, uh, gonna have to take it off.” He reached around and unclasped it. He then ground his hard cock against them again, with only his boxers between them now, and pulled back, pulling off the bra and sitting back to take off his boxers. 

Morty felt a quick wave of panic when he noticed Rick was about to get totally naked, but he looked at Unity and thought about Rick biting his lip while watching him touch himself and he decided it was okay. Maybe even better than okay.

“Morty, don’t come too soon,” Unity sing-songed, and Rick laughed quietly. “I want you to touch yourself while you watch us.”

“Fuck,” Morty blurted. He was fine before Unity said that. He slowed his hand, unbuttoned his jeans, tried to calm himself a little. But Unity was guiding Rick’s cock into them and Morty watched them stretch to fit Rick inside. “Fuck,” he murmured again, and his dick jerked in his hand.

Rick started slow, fucking Unity gently, teasingly, and when they were whimpering with want he went faster, deeper, his balls smacking against Unity’s ass when he was all the way in. Unity was making all these sounds, moaning, high little yips, and Rick was groaning and telling Unity they felt so good and Morty was just a teenager. He lost track of time (it probably was only a minute or two) and came onto his stomach, his jeans and boxers pushed down around the bottom of his ass cheeks. He whimpered, still touching himself, watching as Rick and Unity fucked. Finally, Rick helped Unity to orgasm, and they let him keep going until he came, crying out, and Morty tried to burn the image and sound into his brain, even though he knew that was probably a little weird.

Rick and Unity lay down on their backs, sweaty and grinning. They both peeked out of tired eyes at Morty, who had jizz drying on his tanned stomach and was just sitting there, a little embarrassed, a lot sexually spent. 

“You look good like that, Morty,” Rick said—or at least that’s what Morty thought Rick said, maybe it was Unity and he was high on oxytocin, maybe no one said it. “You came for us, really good job, Morty. Good boy.”

Okay, Rick did say it. Morty held in a whimper. Was it his fault if thinking that Rick found him attractive was appealing to him? He bit his lip and closed his eyes, willing everything to go away but also replaying Rick’s voice in his head. 

“Yeah, Morty, did you enjoy watching Rick fuck me?” Unity said. Morty nodded, eyes still shut. 

“Want me to clean you up?” Rick asked. Morty nodded again without thinking, and in a minute felt a warm washcloth gently scrubbing at his stomach. “So good,” Rick said. “You got so messy for us, Morty. Almost got cum on your chin.” Morty kept his eyes shut. His tired dick twitched again. He sighed and Rick finished wiping him down. “I’ll leave you alone, now, Morty,” Rick said. “We’ll go home and things will be back to normal, okay, baby?”

Morty wondered if that could possibly be true. He nodded anyway, feeling almost painfully torn about enjoying Rick’s attention like this.

“Okay?” he murmured into Morty’s ear, and Morty knew there was no way things could be normal again. He opened his eyes and pulled his pants back on.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue with this version of Rick and Morty's relationship. Please let me know if I made a mistake not putting an Underage warning tag. Thanks for reading!


End file.
